deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Zombies/Gallery
Dead Rising File:Zombies outside mall.jpg|Zombies congregate outside the Willamette Mall. File:Deadrising_060.jpg|Zombies invade the mall Zombie Survivors as a zombie]] * Aaron as a zombie * Burt as a zombie * Floyd as a zombie * Greg Simpson as a zombie * Gordon Stalworth as a zombie * Heather Tompkins as a zombie * Jolie as a zombie * Leah as a zombie * Rachel as a zombie * Ronald as a zombie * Susan as a zombie * Wayne Blackwell as a zombie Other zombies Dead_rising_zombie_hawian_hunting_knife full.png dead rising zombie bust.png File:Dead_rising_zombie_group_hawaiian_shirt_hunting_knife.png File:Dead_rising_laser_sword_decapitate.png|Laser sword decapitation File:Dead_rising_zombies_camera_dead.png File:Dead rising parking lot zombies.png|Parking lot zombies as seen from the Rooftop File:Dead rising parking lot zombies (2).png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_zombies_dead_parking_lot_(2).png|All zombies dead in Overtime Mode File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_zombies_dead_parking_lot.png File:Dead_rising_zombies_(7)_complete.png File:Dead_rising_zombies_(7)_cropped.png File:Dead_rising_IGN_zombies_(2).jpg File:Dead_rising_IGN_zombies.jpg File:Dead_rising_IGN_zombie_attack.jpg File:Dead_rising_IGN_space.jpg|Jolie, Wayne, and Susan as zombies, in picture released by Capcom. Al Fresca Plaza File:Dead rising zombies in al fresca fountain (2).png|Around The fountain, one of the best places to take photos of zombies, see Photography#Excellent photography locations File:Dead rising zombies in al fresca fountain.png File:Dead rising zombies in al fresca fountain (3).png File:Dead_rising_zombie_at_night.png File:Dead rising food court sign from al fresca plaza pp.png Crislip's Home Saloon File:Dead rising zombie group.png File:Dead rising zombies (7) complete fade.png File:Dead rising zombies opaque cropped woman with bandaged head.png File:Dead rising zombies cropped woman with bandaged head.png File:Dead rising zombies.png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (3).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (4).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (5).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (6).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (7).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (8).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (9).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (10).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (11).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (12).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (13).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (14).png‎|After being behind the rope for sometime, Frank moved to the zombie side but the zombies continued to push against the rope File:Dead rising zombies (15).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (16).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (17).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (18).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (19).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (20).png‎ File:Dead_rising_zombie_1.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_2.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_3.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_4.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_5.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_6.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_7.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_8.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_9.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_10.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_11.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_12.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_13.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_14.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_15.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_16.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_17.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_18.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_19.jpg Entrance Plaza File:Dead rising bill 10.png|Waiting for Bill Brenton File:Dead_rising_store_zombie_with_shopping_cart_entrance_plaza.png Leisure Park File:Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower.png|During Overtime Mode in the clock tower. File:Dead_rising_zombies_4_women.png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park.png File:Dead_rising_zombie_woman_biting.png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (2).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (3).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (4).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (5).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (6).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (8).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (9).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (10).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (11).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (12).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (13).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (14).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (15).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (16).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (17).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (18).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (19).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (20).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (21).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park (22).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (13).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping.png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (2).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (3).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (4).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (5).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (6).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (7).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (8).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (9).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (10).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (11).png File:Dead rising zombies leisure park for cropping (12).png Paradise Plaza Dead rising zombie close up paradise plaza.png Dead rising zombie close up paradise plaza (2).png Dead rising zombie cart.png Dead rising zombie mad about baking ingredients hiting him.png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza.png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(2).png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(3).png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(4).png File:Simeone_Ravendark_zombie_lookalike.png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(6).png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(7).png Dead rising scorpion shirt zombie.png Dead rising shampoo in mouth.png Dead rising nick and sally (4).png Dead_rising_zombie_green_dress.png Dead_rising_zombie_green_dress_(2).png Dead_rising_zombie_rare_sparsly_dressed_green.png dead rising zombie woman eating Frank.png Wonderland Plaza File:Dead rising zombie in wonderland plaza close up.png File:Dead rising zombie in wonderland plaza.png File:Dead_rising_zombie_eating_frank's_shoulder.png Dead Rising 2 File:Dead_rising_military_zombie_(2).jpg File:Dead rising military zombie.jpg dead rising Chuck surrouonded by zombies.jpg File:Dead rising case 0 mommas diner zombie waitress pan.png|Waitress Zombie in Momma's Diner dead rising zombie bandit.png| dead_rising_2_zombie_woman_tapeit_or_die_com.jpg|From Tape it or Die dead rising 2 zombie attacking frank art.jpg| dead_rising_2_zombies_motorcycle.jpg dead rising 2 Case 0 zombie.png|Case Zero in the Quarantine Zone dead_rising_2_case_0_still_creek_hotel_(11).png|Case Zero in the Still Creek Hotel dead_rising_2_miner_zombie_from_IGN_full_crop_fixed_hat_FINAL.png| dead_rising_2_miner_zombie_from_IGN_full_crop_fixing_hat_opaque.png| dead rising zombies Palisades Mall.png|Palisades Mall File:Dead-rising-2-zombies tons of zombies on boardwalk thousands.jpg File:Dead rising zombie kitty model.jpg|Skin for kitty model zombie Busts File:Dead rising m4 bust.png File:Dead rising m1 bust.png File:Dead rising zombie james bust.png|Zombie James File:Dead rising m3 bust.png File:Dead rising m2 bust.png File:Dead rising zombie jock 2.png Dead Rising 3 File:Dead rising 3 night-zombies.jpg|Zombies at night File:Hammering.jpg|An entire infected city File:3zombies.jpg ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ |Launch announcement video‎ ‎ File:Gimme a kiss.png ‎ ‎ ‎ |Launch announcement video File:Ugly face.jpg ‎ |Launch announcement video DR3 zombies.png File:Dead_rising_3_nick_running_from_zombies.jpg